Blondes and Zombies
by epixScott1
Summary: During a zombie outbreak, Cody is in a fortified mansion with Lindsay, Bridgette, and Blaineley hows this going play out with him and with these girls.
1. Chapter 1

Late in January in the snowy city of Edmonton Alberta Canada, there was a massive mansion that was far away from the city. Inside of the villa were four people, three of them were former Total drama Contestant Cody, Lindsay, and Bridgette the fourth person was Tv Host Blaineley.

Cody Pov

Now I know what you are thinking right now why me, Lindsay, Bridgette, end up in this house. Well, about 3 hours ago the four of us were in a limo going to some Tv event for new shows that producer Total drama cooked up and we have been invented guests to the event. The drive to the Tv event was not too special I chatted with Lindsay and Bridgette while Blaineley wasn't too happy to be sharing a limo with us. Then about round the time, we're halfway to the Edmonton the limo driver had stopped when he saw a bleeding homeless men in the middle of the road and the limo driver went to check on him.

The next thing I know, the homeless men bites a large chunk of the limo driver's neck and starts to eat him. Like any other average person who sees a person eating another person, we all scream in horror then several more people like the homeless started to pop up. Lindsay out nowhere gets out of the limo and gets into the driver side of the limo and drove us away from those people who now I realize are zombies, but Lindsay wasn't the best at driving, and we crashed into a tree. By pure luck, we came across this mansion that looks like it belongs in Beverly hills we go into the house and I find a security button next to the front door and a bunch of house security turns on with an electric fence that covers the whole house popped out of the ground. As of right now, I'm trying to process the situation we're in and how this zombie outbreak started and did it affect the whole country, even the world only time could tell.

Third Pov

Day 2

Cody comes out of the house entertainment room after watching a couple of old episodes of Family Guy trying to take his mind off the zombies that were around the house. He goes into the kitchen to get a snack where he sees Bridgette at the kitchen table, eating an orange she was looking depressed. Cody grabs a bag of chips and sits next to Bridgette to see what is wrong with her.

Bridgette turns to Cody "hey, Cody,"

"Hey, Bridgette, how are you doing?"

"Not so well you know with zombies actual being real and crawling around outside,"

"I know crazy, right?"

"Yeah, I keep thinking it's some trick that Chris cooked up to get more views but seeing as there was a lot more of things outside it's not a trick,"

"Bridgette we're safe here, and those zombies wouldn't get in,"

"True but what about our friends Cody they might be in the city, and they could've gotten bitten by a zombie,"

"Let's just hoping no one didn't Bridgette we'll find them soon as it's safe to go outside I promise,"

Cody and Bridgette kept sitting next to each other as Cody tries to help Bridgette to feel better. After the two teen talk, Cody left the kitchen to explore more of the mansion when he came across Lindsay listening to music on her phone.

"I thought she would react more scared in this situation after last night then I thought, I guess people have their own way of handling this outbreak," Cody thought as he didn't want to disturb from her music

Then Cody found Blaineley hitting the Tv in the dining room, trying to get to the tv to work.

"Work you piece of shit," said Blaineley

Cody comes in the room "you know that going to help get it to turn on,"

Blaineley turns to Cody in a sour mood "you have any better ideas on making this Tv work nerd?"

Cody ignore Blaineley insults and see the problem with the Tv "Blaineley you forget to plug in the TV," Cody grabbing the plug off the floor

"Great now I feel like an idiot," Blaineley grabbed the cord and plug in the Tv

It turns on to the News show with the anchormen wearing a white-collar shirt and loose red tie and grey hair.

"We got information that the zombie outbreak has are contained in the north and east of Canada," said the anchormen

"Okay what about if there any rescue coming this way," said Blaineley

"Just listen Blaineley," said Cody

"Know for any survivors that are in those areas must wait a few weeks before the military can come and rescue them,"

"A few weeks!" said Blaineley shouted

"Survivors must stay indoors, don't go outside, if someone bit you must destroy the brain and now for sports," Blaineley turns the Tv off

"A few weeks huh, we need to check if this place has any more food and material that could last until rescue can come,"

"You do that I'm going to take a bubble bath to calm me down," Blaineley walks off

"Why does she have to be so hot and a major bitch," Cody thought then looking a Tv "I hope we can survive this outbreak at all,"


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5

Cody looked around in the large mansion some more seeing if he missed something where he came across a locked room, so he asks Bridgette to help him open the door after 10 minutes of unscrewing screws from door frame they got into the room where they found the room filled with a massive amount of guns and other weapons that were organized around the room.

"Woah look at all of these weapons," said Cody as he looked at a gun rack with that had a couple of assault rifles in the frame

"Whoever owns this place must be some weapon nut to have all of these weapons in this mansion," said Bridgette looking at a longsword

"Probably but it's great for us now that we got some weapons to defend ourselves from the zombie outside,"

"Do you even know how to use a gun, Cody?"

"No, but I play GTA and Call of Duty, so I think I get the idea," Cody grabs a sawed-off shotgun and looked at it

"That does not mean you know how to use a gun in real life, Cody,"

"Hey, I can learn to use one heck everyone can learn to use a gun,"

"Good idea but how do you think Lindsay is going to do if we gave her a gun she might accidentally shoot someone or aim the gun to herself,"

"Then we have to be careful and give Lindsay something else to use for a weapon in this room," Cody put the shotgun on a table

"If you say so,"

Cody and Bridgette leave the weapon room Bridgette trips on a rug falls back and open the door to a different room Cody went to Bridgette and helped her off the floor. They look to see the place to have a red and pink painted wall color, a closet full of women costumes and revealing clothes, a heart-shaped bed, and a red dresser.

"Woah this room must be some kind of sex room," said Cody blushed and he sees a thin blue bikini

"Cody let's get out of here I feel a bit uncomfortable," said Bridgette who also blush as well

"Sure Bridgette,"

the two teens walk out of the room and head for downstairs.

Day 7

Cody was on the outside balcony of the mansion with a hunting rifle he was trying to learn how to use the gun, and right now he didn't get a single hit as kept missing the zombies that were walking on the side of the road. Blaineley comes to the balcony, and she taps on Cody's shoulder to get his attention.

"Cody Bridgette is finished making dinner so you can stop shooting your damn rifle you're giving me a headache with those gunshots," said Blaney

"Not yet, I think I can get a headshot on one of the zombies on the road," said Cody

"Cody you haven't land a single shot with that gun face it, you suck,"

"No, I don't Blaineley I got the hang of this,"

"Of yeah, wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah, what you got to offer?"

"If you can't make a shot with the rifle you have to do all my household chores,"

"And If I do?"

"You can do anything you want me to do,"

Cody blushed "um, how about you have sex with me?"

Blaineley has taken aback to what Cody said, but she laughs "sure Cody seeing there no chance in hell you could make a shot with that gun," she and Cody shakes hands

Cody looked through the scope of the rifle and sees a zombie soccer mom Cody took a breath aim for her head by luck he got a headshot, and Blaineley was speechless.

"Yes I did it," said Cody who is thrilled and looked at Blaineley and smile "a deal is a deal,"

Blaineley mutters "lucky shot,"

After dinner, Cody took Blaineley to the sex room and close the door behind them.

"This is a bit cheesy don't you think," said Blaineley

"Yeah but it's perfect for this moment," said Cody

"So how do you want to start this because I'm not waiting all night for you think,"

"Um," Cody thinks for a moment, and he comes up with an idea, he goes to the closet to find a black playboy bunny outfit "wear this."

"Are you Serious?"

Cody shake his head yes

"Fine, turn around," Cody turns around, and Blaineley changes into the outfit that Cody give her removing her dress, heel, bra, and panties she gets into the outfit and put the bunny ear on "okay turn around,"

Cody turned around to see Blaineley in the costume, and his jaw hit the floor "you look so beautiful in that outfit,"

Blaineley blushed bit "enough with the complaint can we just get it over with,"

Cody gulped and went up to Blaineley. He starts to kiss her on the lips taken in the kiss Blaineley gives in and kisses Cody back with their tongue wrestling for control, and the two stopped for a moment.

"Woah, where did you learn to kiss like that," said Blaineley

"Old girlfriend I used to date back in my sophomore year," said Cody

"So, what's next?"

"This," Cody goes behind Blaineley and groped her breast getting a feel of it "this breast feel great,"

"Good they're all-natural,"

"Really?"

"Yes, they are they're no silicon in them,"

"I believe you,"

Cody kept groping Blaineley breast and kissing her then Cody took Blaineley to the bed and had her on her knees as he begins to take off her pants and his boxer to reveal his massive reaction.

"Wow, how did you keep this thing down in your pants, Cody?"

"A lot of control and cringy thoughts,"

Blaineley begins to jerk Cody off with both of her hands, then she gives him a blow job taking the whole dick in, and she bobbed her head up and down on Cody dick. Then she took her tits out, give Cody a tit job, and licking the tip of his penis, taking all of the sexual pressure he cums in Blaineley's mouth.

"That was amazing," said Cody

"Glad you like it let the real fun begin," Blaineley took the whole outfit off, getting Cody a massive erection again Blaineley first grind on Cody dick then put in her pussy.

"Oh god, I never felt so good,"

"Graduation Cody you lost your V card,"

Cody and Blaineley have sex for hours with Blainely taking control for half of it until Cody took over fucking nonstop going in and out of Blaineley pussy until he final cum and pulls his dick out of Blainely and came on her tits. Cody and Blaineley cuddle together. Cody was fast asleep Blaniely thought.

"That was the best sex I had ever,"


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

It has been a few weeks since the zombie outbreak in Canada, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Blaineley has adjusted to living in the mansion for those weeks. Almost everyone in the house learned how to use a gun; surprisingly, Bridgette seems to be good at shooting too much of her surprise. Lindsay helps around the house the best as she can as she helps with taking inventory on supplies and ammo. Cody has assumed the role of salvaging from outside of the mansion, and Blaineley does help if she wanted, but she still waits for rescue to come.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bridgette started to have feelings for each other, even if they didn't want to believe it.

Day 25

Cody POV

I was in the garage making a new weapon from the idea that pops in my head about two days ago, so I wanted to try making the weapon. I grabbed a saw, a sledgehammer, a roll of duct tape, and a couple of nails I managed to make the weapon I like to call "Sledgesaw." then Lindsay comes walking into the garage wearing a light pink tank top and blue shorts and holding a water bottle in her hand.

"Hey Cody what are doing the garage?" said Lindsay

"Oh I just made a new weapon," I said

"Don't we have enough weapons around here,"

"Yeah well I had this idea of this weapon, and I wanted to put my craftsmen ship to test,"

"And what did you made?"

"This," I show Lindsay the Sledgesaw

"Wow, Cody that looks cool,"

"I know I cannot wait to test this bad boy against a zombie,"

"But does it work?"

"Yeah it works all I have to do is just turn on the saw and I got two ends that would destroy a zombie's brain,"

"I see,"

The Lindsay accidentally slip-on some grease on the floor was about to fall, but I managed to catch her, but Lindsay water bottle pours on her chest, showing Lindsay bra.

"I didn't know Lindsay wears a black bra," I said and blushing like a pervert.

"Um Cody thanks for the save but I think I'm fine," said Lindsay

"Oh yeah," I let Lindsay go and try my best not to be a pervert "I'll go get another shirt real quick,"

"That would be nice,"

I ran to the laundry room grab of Lindsay's shirt, and head back to the garage. I gave it to Lindsay, and she immediately changes in front of me, taking off the wet shirt. I see the water drops still on Lindsay large breast I turn around to save face then I look back to see Lindsay done changing.

"Thanks for the shirt Cody," said Lindsay as she gives me a huge that my face was in between her boobs making feel like I was in heaven for a few seconds before she ends the hug

"No problem,"

Third POV

Day 26

Cody and Bridgette were in the entrainment room watching Superbad, and they were enjoying each other's company.

"This is one of my favorite movies," said Cody

"Oh yeah and the others would be?" said Bridgette

"Lord of the Rings series, Spider-man 2, and Scott Pilgrim vs. the World,"

"Ah, I could see why those are your favorites,"

"What about you Bridgette, what your favorite movies?"

"my would be the little mermaid,"

"Is it because you wanted to be a mermaid when you were little,"

"Maybe,"

The two didn't notice a pair of envious eyes that were looking through the crack of the door.

"I can't believe him," Blaineley thought as she walks away from the door "He had sex with real women for once he thinks he hot shit think he can get into the dolt panties grr." Blaineley took a deep breath "get hold of yourself girl who cares about that geek even if he good in bed," Blaineley remember the sex she and Cody that made her turn on a bit. She shakes her head in frustration, "that fucking geek," and she walks off.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 40

Third POV

Cody and Lindsay were in the kitchen baking cookies as earlier today, Cody finds a bunch of baked goods from a nearby cabin only a couple of miles away from the mansion. Lindsay has not had cookies in a long time, so she wanted to make some for everybody in the house, and she enlists Cody's help. The two put the cookies in the oven and waited for thirty minutes they took them out of the oven and place on the kitchen island.

"Wow, these cookies smell excellent Cody," said Lindsay

"Yeah we did a good job on them, Lindsay," said Cody taking one off the tray and takes a bite "yep they taste pretty good,"

"Too bad, we are such a mess from the cookie dough,"

Cody looked at himself and Lindsay, seeing cookie dough and floor all over their clothes and some on their faces.

"I think we should change clothes and wash up," said Cody

"Sounds like a plan," said Lindsay

Cody goes to one of the bathrooms in the mansion while carrying spare clothes with him. Cody enters the bathroom and turns on the shower; he begins to strip. Then the door opens up, and Lindsay walks in with her towels and clothes.

"Oh shit! I should have locked the door," Cody thought quickly grabbing a towel to cover his crotch

"Sorry Cody I did not know anyone in here," said Lindsay blushing a bit

"That all right Lindsay accident happens," said Cody who was blushing as well

"How about this we shower together?" said Lindsay

Cody was speechless at first, and the final cough up a sentence, "are you sure Lindsay their other showers in the house?"

"It is fine Cody and it way easier to wash my back with someone helping,"

With no further delay, Cody gets in the shower, Lindsay walks into the shower Cody fully see nake body, and he tries not to pop a boner. The two clean their bodies until Lindsay couldn't reach one spot on her back.

"Cody could you watch my back?" said Lindsay

"Sure Lindsay," said Cody and he uses Lindsay towel to wash her back Cody look down at Lindsay ass "god she got a great ass," Cody thought as continue cleaning Lindsay back

After that Lindsay turn around "thanks Cody I think it time to wash yours too," and she notices Cody covering his penis "Cody don't be shy we are both adults here so stop covering your junk,"

Cody gulp "here you go," Cody shows Lindsay he's fully erected penis and she is taken aback

"Woah I didn't know that ...you were...massive," said Lindsay

"I drink milk," Cody nervously chuckle

"I mean…" Lindsay was at a loss for words, "can I touch it?"

"Sure,"

Lindsay gets on her knees, and she was facing Cody cock "this makes Tyler penis look like a travel size deodorant," Lindsay thought as she begins to touch Cody's penis with her left hand.

"Woah Lindsay hands feel so good," Cody thought.

Lindsay then kept on touching Cody she evens started to jerking Cody off than cause him to move his cock closer to Lindsay.

"Lindsay I cannot take it anymore can I, please put my cock in your mouth," said Cody begged

"Seeing how you been such a great guy sure," said Lindsay

With the go-ahead, Cody shoves his penis into Lindsay's mouth, and he fucks her face like no tomorrow, and Lindsay swallows as of much of Cody cock down her throat she could.

"I'm going to cum," said Cody

"Wait I can't take this much cum," Lindsay thought as she wanted to get Cody out of her mouth

But it was too late as Cody cums inside of her mouth, filling her mouth up with sperm until he felt drawn and got his cock out her mouth. Lindsay swallows Cody sperm and licks the that around her lips.

"That was amazing Lindsay," said Cody

"Oh god that was so much cum," said Lindsay

"Sorry I did not realize it was too much,"

"You could make up to me," Lindsay position herself into doggy style "if you take care of my kitty with that cock of your,"

"That I could do," Cody grins, got on her knees, and slowly penetrate Lindsay vagina with his cock, and they begin to fuck.

Cody started to go in, and out of Lindsay pussy fast and hard, while groping her breast, Lindsay was enjoying every bit of Cody cock.

"He is going to break me with his dick," Lindsay thought

Cody then found new strength he flips Lindsay over and fucks her while looking at her then he kisses her on the lips.

"That's it, I'm going to cum," said Lindsay

"Me too," said Cody

Cody takes his dick out of Lindsay pussy, and he cums on Lindsay's breast she cum as well, and they both lay on the shower floor.

"I never thought sex would felt so good again," said Lindsay

"Lindsay you were great," said Cody

"So were you, Cody," Lindsay she kisses him on the cheeks and grin "do you want to go again,"

"Hell yeah!"

Bridgette POV

I mean, I wonder who made those cookies downstairs. I took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie; then I heard the shower going on and went to check if someone is there and peek to see what I could not believe or comprehend. Are Cody and Lindsay having sex on the shower floor I look away, and I walk away from the bathroom the only thing that I am shocked is that Cody got a huge cock?


	5. Chapter 5

Day 125

The zombie virus has started to spread throughout the world because the infection has managed to get past the Canada border or into boats or airplanes. Cody and the girls have survived by themselves for most of the outbreak by working together and gathering supplies from the abandoned houses and wreck cars. Bridgette has been sort of jealous of Cody and Lindsay having sex in the shower from a few months back, and she wonders what she and Cody were.

"I mean we're not dating, so why I should care that he had sex Lindsay," Bridgette thought as she was in her room reading a book wearing blue sweat pants and a grey tank top. "I didn't know he has a that big of a dick," Bridgette groans "God why can't just think about something else,"

Bridgette tries to think other than Cody until she hears a knock on the door, and it opens to Cody in a red shirt and black basketball shorts holding two bottles of water.

"Bridgette how's it going," said Cody closing the door behind him

"I'm fine Cody, what are you doing in my room?" said Bridgette

"It's just that you and I haven't talked much in a couple of days and I want to why," said Cody sitting on the side of the bed and hands Bridgette a bottle of water

"Well.." Bridgette didn't say much, but she takes a sip of her water

"Is it something I did?" Cody sounded concerned

"Kinda,"

"What did I do, Bridgette?"

Bridgette finally told Cody the truth "I saw you and Lindsay having sex in the shower,"

Cody blush "oh,"

"Why did you two have sex? I thought you two were friends?"

"I don't know why it just happens I guess,"

"You guess, you two had unprotected sex, and you guess," Bridgette cross her arm

"I mean we only just have sex once Bridgette it's not a big deal,"

"It's just that you and I are building up to something,"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought...you like-like me," Bridgette

"Well, I do like you Bridgette a lot," Cody blush and get a lot closer to Bridgette

"Are you serious?" Bridgette uncross her arms

"Yes am Serious Bridgette I love, and I'm sorry I had sex Lindsay it's just sex I only love you and no one else,"

"Do you promise," Bridgette get close to Cody

"Yes, I promise,"

Then two teens get a lot closer to each other, and they begin to share a passionate kiss. Cody and Bridgette hold each other than two slowly fall to the middle of the bed, invading each other's mouths.

Bridgette stop the kissing "easy boy,"

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful Bridgette,"

Then Bridgette felt something poking at her leg, and she looked down to see Cody erect penis.

"I see mini Cody have introduced himself," said Bridgette

"Haha sorry I couldn't help it," said Cody

"How about you feel me, and I feel you,"

"What?"

"I'll show you."

Cody and Bridgette set back up and go on the edge of the bed. Cody takes off his shorts underwear while Bridgette does the same, taking off her sweat pants and panties. Bridgette started to stroke Cody dick, and Cody put two fingers into Bridgette's pussy, both of them began to moan.

"Oh Cody go deeper," Bridgette moans

"Can you go faster," said Cody

The two do what they each said and then cum together. They kiss again.

"Woah that was awesome," said Cody

"It's only going to get better,"

Then two took off the remaining clothes. They place themselves in a sixty-nine position with Cody eating Bridgette vagina and Bridgette deep throating. Cody sticks his tongue as far down in Bridgette's pussy as best as he can.

"Dammit Cody where the hell do you learn to do that with your tongue," Bridgette thought

Bridgette tries her best to keep up with Cody, but she cums first, and Cody's face is squirted on, and Cody cums as well into Bridgette's mouth, and she swallows some of it up.

"It's time to for the finale," Bridgette thought as she moves her ass off of Cody's face and moves to his cock "are you ready Cody," Bridgette pussy is above

This Cody dick get hard once again "Yes,"

Bridgette goes down on Cody dick, taking the huge cock by inch until her vagina takes Cody the whole dick while. Bridgette begins to ride Cody cock while he gropes Bridgette's breast, and Cody never felt so good right now.

"Oh god she riding me out," Cody thought then look down at his dick going in and out of Bridgette "I can't let her do all of the work," Cody grin

Cody started to move his hip, and he even slapped Bridgette's ass, causing Bridgette to moan loudly.

"Oh wow Cody I think I might cum," said Bridgette

"Me too, Bridgette," said Cody, who goes up and kisses Bridgette and she gets off of him so that he won't cum inside her and she cums as well.

Moments later, Bridgette and Cody hold each other, and they look all lovey-dovey with each other.

"That was great Cody," said Bridgette

"Same Bridgette I love you," said Cody

"I love you too Cody,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Cody and Bridgette look to see Blaineley in the doorway who looked pissed

"Oh boy," Cody thought

To be continued


End file.
